leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sapphire (Adventures)/History/ORAS
In the thirteenth chapter, the Hoenn Pokédex holders were enlisted by Steven and Mr. Stone to prevent a meteoroid from crashing into the Earth and destroying it. Steven gave the three a Mega Bracelet, enabling them to use Mega Evolution and had them train with Ultima so Mumu, Chic, and could fully master the Ultimate Moves. Ruby only agreed to help on the condition that Sapphire be kept in the dark about the meteoroid. While Sapphire and Emerald practiced with each other, Ruby had plans elsewhere and lent Mumu to Sapphire so it could train without him. In Omega Alpha Adventure 0, Sapphire trained her new , Kirly, and Ruby's Rara in order to evolve them into a fighting pair. When she accidentally kicked up a Dawn Stone, Kirly evolved into a instead. Later, Sapphire and Emerald fully mastered the Ultimate Moves with Ultima's guidance and gained the ability to use Mega Evolution. In order to prevent potential enemies from fiding them, Mr. Stone had the training moved to the abandoned energy harvesting facility, Sea Mauville. In Omega Alpha Adventure 5, the group arrived at the Sea Mauvile, where Sapphire reunited with Plusle and Minun, who had made the facility their new home. The next day, Sapphire and Emerald assisted Steven and Mr. Stone by putting Chic and Sceptile on a machine known as an Absorber and using the power of the Ultimate Moves in their Mega-Evolved forms. To their horror, the Absorber drained Chic and Sceptile of their life energy to fuel a machine known as the dimensional shifter. In Omega Alpha Adventure 8, the Draconid Zinnia and a group of Team Aqua and Magma Grunts attacked the Sea Mauville in order to destroy the dimensional shifter. After Zinnia revealed the truth about the meteoroid, the shock of Ruby and the others lying to her caused Sapphire to lose her voice. During the clash, Zinnia managed to steal Sapphire's Mega Bracelet, and Sapphire ended up falling into a ring belonging to the Mythical Pokémon . Sapphire was transported to the inside of a rocket located at Mossdeep City, where she handed the dimensional shifter to Professor Cozmo and his assistants. In Omega Alpha Adventure 12, Sapphire met with Steven and Mr. Stone again. While Mr. Stone oversaw the rocket's launch, Sapphire battled against Zinnia in order to prevent from interfering with it. Eventually, Sapphire lost and was sent flying, allowing Zinnia to knock the rocket into the water and destroy the dimensional shifter. s]] In Omega Alpha Adventure 16, Sapphire woke up at , where she landed after Zinnia defeated her. There, she met Aarune, who saw her falling and rescued her. Later, Sapphire spotted Ruby with and confronted him about lying to her. After Ruby apologized, Sapphire agreed to help stop the meteoroid and jumped onto Rayquaza's head. To Sapphire's shock, Archie and Maxie also appeared with Primal Kyogre and Groudon. The four then teamed up to destroy a large piece of the meteoroid, combining the power of Hoenn's three super-ancient Pokémon into one attack to shatter it to pieces. After they succeeded, Sapphire used the Jade Orb core to peer into Rayquaza's mind, revealing it needed the power of Mega Evolution to defeat the actual meteoroid. In Omega Alpha Adventure 19, Zinnia managed to lure Rayquaza away from Sapphire and Ruby, but her attempt to convince the Sky High Pokémon to join ended with it rejecting and attacking her. Zinnia was rescued by Latios and taken to Sootopolis City to recover from her injuries. Brought to tears, Zinnia gave up and admitted there was no way to save the planet anymore. Emerald disagreed and suggested the three factions that tried to stop the meteoroid work together instead of fighting with each other. In Omega Alpha Adventure 20, the group's allies from around Hoenn gathered together to lend a hand and stop the meteoroid, now known as Grand Meteor Delta. After changing into their Contest Costumes and putting Aqua and Magma Suits over them, Sapphire and Ruby set off with Rayquaza to space. With the power of Mega Rayquaza and the combined might of their allies from Hoenn, Kanto, and Johto, Sapphire and Ruby successfully shattered Grand Meteor Delta into pieces. A emerged from the wreckage of the meteoroid, but was defeated when Rayquaza shattered its core, knocking it unconscious. Afterward, Rayquaza took Sapphire and Ruby back down to Earth, where they reunited with their friends. With the crisis averted, Sapphire and Ruby participated in a together.